


Attributes

by qaffangyrl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian Fucking Kinney, Brian get's wibbly when it comes to Gus, Ever the Romantic, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, Gus!Fic, M/M, POV Gus (Queer as Folk), Sonny Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gus's wedding day. Brian has a few words of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attributes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in Oct, 2007

"She doesn't put up with your bullshit." My dad began. 

He was listing off why he liked Kelly, my fiancé and soon to be wife, as we waited for the minister to tell us it was time. "And although you're both perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves...you'll take care of each other..." Dad looked me in the eye - studying me before he finished. "Let her take care of you, when you need it. That's important." 

"I guess Justin has taught you a thing or two over the years." 

"Don't ever let him hear you say that." 

I nodded - pretending I'd just made a solemn promise. Dad was full of it, more often than not; especially when it came to his non-marriage to Justin. After years of arguing about it, they'd settled on acknowledging (not celebrating, lest my father have a massive coronary) their anniversary on my birthday. So it'll be twenty five years this Fall. 

"And Gus?" 

"Yeah, Dad?" 

"Even when things suck, it's still worth it." 

I bit in my lip. I had no intentions of making this easy for him. "What's worth it?" I used the most innocent tone of voice I could muster. 

"Love." 

I'd never seen him look so deadly serious. Not even when he'd decided I'd earned the privilege of driving the 'vette.

I considered how to answer him for a second. I wanted him to know that I understood. "I grew up seeing that it was worth it. You all made sure of that." 

He sucked in a deep breath. 

Yeah, I could tell, the conversation was getting to him. 

So naturally, I wasn't surprised at all when he finished with, "And hey, even if it isn't at least Kelly is so hot that _even I'd -_ " 

"I got it, Dad. I'm lucky. Regardless." There are just some things a person doesn't want to hear his father say. You know? 

He shook his head, "No Sonny Boy, she's the lucky one." 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
